


The Continuing Story of Bucky and Sam

by PKSintheATX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKSintheATX/pseuds/PKSintheATX
Summary: What happens to Bucky Barnes after the end of Endgame? Will Sam Wilson help Bucky get his happy ending after all?





	1. The End of Stucky?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Life of Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376088) by [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79). 
  * Inspired by [The Life of Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495496) by Petite-Madame. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers has returned at age 105 after returning the Infinity Stones and living a full life with Peggy Carter. Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes talk with Steve.

Bucky Barnes stands watching Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers talking at the lakeside bench. _My Steve,_  Bucky thinks, _What had he done?  Somehow seventy years had passed for Steve in the blink of an eye, and with it had disappeared the future I'd always dreamed of, once the wars were over, once my brainwashing was totally removed, when my life with Steve could finally begin._

“I’ll do my best to make you proud, Captain”, says Sam.

“I know you will”, responds Steve.

“Will you stay in touch? I may need your advice.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be around as long as I’m still alive, but you won’t see me much. It’s time for you younger guys to keep us safe now.”

Sam looks at Bucky still standing a few feet back, watching the conversation with a somber expression.

Sam calls up to Bruce Banner. “Hey Bruce, come say a word to Steve, and then me and you can go start up that barbeque grill.”

Bruce walks down to the bench where Steve is sitting. They have a few quiet words as Sam approaches Bucky.

Holding the Captain America shield in one hand, Sam puts his other hand on Bucky’s shoulder and looks deeply into his eyes.

“I know you’ll want to have some private time with Steve. I’m here for you, Buckster. When you’re ready, come find me.”

Bucky nods silently. Sam gives Bucky’s shoulder a squeeze, and then joins Bruce, who is walking up from the lake. Sam and Bruce head up towards the ruins of the New Avengers Facility.

Without turning around, Steve calls up to Bucky. “I can feel you standing there looking at me, Bucky. Come on down.”

Looking somewhat dazed, Bucky walks down and sits on the bench next to Steve. Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s knee and looks in his eyes.

“You know, I really did intend to come back to you. But then when I was returning that Infinity Stone to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, I saw Peggy again, and all I could think of was having a life with her. I feel I’ve let you down, Bucky, but you know I’ve always been so conflicted.”

“I understand, Steve. I’m just disappointed for what could have been.”

“I know. I did love you both equally. It was always confusing for me. But I’m glad I had a chance to live with Peggy, and for us have to kids together.”

“I love you so much, Steve, I still want to share my life with you, even with you being, what, 105 years old?”

“Bucky, I love you enough to not let you do that. You’ve got a lot of life left ahead of you, and you deserve someone with the energy to keep up with you. I’ve got a feeling there’s someone in your life right now who cares for you far more than you realize.”

“Who…?”

“I’ll let you figure that out.”

“I always thought we’d be there for each other until the end of the line, Steve.”

“Silly, I’ve just been gone for a few minutes of your time. Why do you think I came back here now? I came back for you, Bucky.”

“Thanks, Steve. This has all been so confusing for me. The Wakandans finally got the HYDRA programming out of my brain. There was that battle in Wakanda. I was so happy to see you again, but then things just went blank. I felt my body dissolving, I looked at you, and then everything stopped. The next thing I knew I was alive again and that Doctor Strange somehow brought us over here to fight Thanos.”

“You don’t know how much my younger self missed you during those five years. I was so happy to see you alive again at that final battle. “

Bucky puts his hand on Steve’s hand resting on his thigh.

Steve continues, “The weird thing is, my older self also disappeared for those five years, even though my younger self didn’t. Then suddenly I was alive again, but the city was so different. I couldn’t find my kids and grandkids right away, so I started tracking them down.”

“Do you find them all?”

“Yes, thank God. Some of them had disappeared too, but they’re all back and healthy.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Bucky, are you upset that I gave my shield to Sam and not you?”

“I don’t know how I feel about that. Sam’s a good guy, and he’s never been brainwashed, so I understand why you made that decision. I think I’m cured, but time will tell.”

“You’ve still got that super soldier strength from Hydra. You don’t really need the shield.”

Bucky nods silently.

“Now get up to that barbeque grill, Bucky. I’ll stay in touch. As long as I live, I’m still here for you, even though we won’t see each other every day.”

“Steve Rogers, can I have one last kiss?”

“Of course, James Buchanan Barnes.”

Still sitting on the bench, the two hug and share a long kiss.

“O.K., I’ll see you around, Bucky. In the meantime, don’t do anything stupid.” Steve smiles at Bucky.

Bucky stands up, gives Steve a wistful look, and then begins walking towards the New Avengers ruins.

Steve stands up and starts walking slowly along the lake in the other direction.

______________________________________________________________________________

Next Chapter: The Avengers Have a Barbecue at the New Avengers Facility Ruins


	2. Barbecue at the New Avengers Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang, and Hope van Dyne join Bruce, Sam, and Bucky for a barbecue. Bucky and Sam take a walk through the woods.

Bucky walks up to the ruins of the New Avengers Facility, where Bruce and Sam are silently unloading the back of a large green SUV. They take out a portable barbeque grill, a bag of charcoal, a large ice chest, and a bag of groceries. The Captain America shield leans against the open back door of the SUV.

Just then a bright red Tesla pulls up and Wanda Maximoff steps out.

“Hey, Wanda, nice ride”, says Bruce.

“Thanks. Hi Sam, Bucky.”

“Good to see you Wanda”, says Sam.

“Hey Wanda”, says Bucky.

“Did Cap get the Infinity Stones returned?” asks Wanda.

“He did”, says Bruce.

Wanda looks hopeful. “If the Mind Stone was returned, then maybe Vision’s alive again somewhere.”

“But we’ve lost Cap, Wanda”, says Bruce. “Well we haven’t really lost him, he’s back, but then he’s not back.”

Wanda looks confusedly at Sam and Bucky.

“What Bruce means is that Steve is now over a hundred years old”, says Sam.

“He decided to stay in the past and live his life with Peggy, instead of coming back to us”, explains Bruce, as he fills the grill with charcoal.

Wanda walks over to Bucky and gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek. She looks into his eyes, which seem on the verge of tears.

“Oh, sweetie. Are you O.K.?” says Wanda.

“Yeah, I’m O.K.”, says Bucky, looking like he’s not O.K.

Bruce tries to light the charcoal unsuccessfully. He calls out, “Hey Wanda, can you give me an assist with this grill.”

“Sure, Bruce.” Wanda walks up to the grill and focuses all her attention on it. She reaches one arm out toward the grill and a surge of red energy flows out, lighting the charcoal.

A beat-up brown van pulls up. The van horn plays “La Cucaracha.”

Scott Lang and Hope van Dyne step out of the van. “Hey guys”, Scott calls out. “You all remember Hope?”

“Yeah, Scott, I’ve met them all. Hi guys.” Hope smiles at the group, who smile and nod back.

“What are you two doing here? I thought you were in San Francisco”, asks Wanda.

“Fury called us out here for that meeting tomorrow. Doctor Strange made one of his sparkly holes, and we drove right through to New York”, says Scott. 

“How’d it go with the Stones? Where’s Cap?”

“Cap got the Stones returned, but he came back 70 years older. He’s like 105 now”, says Bruce.

Scott asks, “What’d he do that for?” 

“He went back in time to marry Peggy, his sweetheart from the War. World War II, that is”, says Bruce.

“That’s really wacked”, says Scott. “Couldn’t he find a girlfriend in this century?”

“I don’t know”, says Bruce. “He never seemed interested in dating anyone. I don’t know why – he’s pretty good looking.”

Scott replies, “That’s messed up, his choosing a dead girlfriend over his friends.”

“And now he’s so old, he just wants to hang out with his grandkids and great grandkids”, says Bruce.

“He left his shield behind?” asks Scott.

“He gave it to Sam”, says Bruce. “Man, I’m gonna miss having Steve around.”

Looking distraught, Bucky start quietly walking away from the group.

Wanda and Sam exchange significant looks. Wanda nods toward Bucky, and Sam starts heading in Bucky’s direction.

Bruce calls out “Hey Bucky, where’re you going? I’ve got veggie burgers for you and Wanda.”

“I just feel like taking a walk.”

Sam walks up to him and asks quietly, “Hey, do you mind if I join you, Bucky?”

“Sure, that’s O.K.”, says Bucky.

The two start walking through the woods surrounds the Facility ruins.

As they walk along silently, a pair of doves lands on the path in front on them, and hop along on the path preceding Bucky and Sam. Two other doves land on the path behind and follow them.

They approach a bench-height piece of concrete ruins. “Hey, Buck, let’s sit here a minute”, says Sam.

Two sit down on the concrete. The two pair of doves walk around in front of them, looking for seeds and ants to eat. The doves coo loudly.

“Man, Birdy, those birds really like you”, says Bucky. “They sure are making a lot of noise.”

Instantly the birds become silent.

“That’s weird”, says Bucky.

“Don’t you know I’ve got a telepathic connection with birds?” says Sam.

“I didn’t know that. I thought you were just called Falcon ‘cause Tony gave you that bird suit.”

“I’ve been able to communicate with birds since I was a teenager. It started with my pet falcon, Redwing. But that’s a story for another day. I want to know how you’re doing, Bucky.”

“I’m O.K.”

“Don’t give me that. I think I know what Steve meant to you. After all you did for each other over so many years, it must hurt that he chose to spend his life with Peggy and not you.”

Bucky looks distraught, and tears well up in his eyes.

“Yeah, Sam, you’re right. I’m still in shock. When he left to return the stones, I really believed we’d be seeing the same Steve back again in a few minutes. I never thought he would choose not to return to us. When I saw him sitting there as an old man, I instantly knew what he had done. I felt like I had been shot, or like my arm had been ripped off all over again.”

“Bucky, there are people here who really care about you. Hang in there, and you’re gonna be O.K.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Does it bother you that Steve gave his shield to me and not you?”

“No, I don’t really need it, and I know you’re deserving of it. I’m happy for you, Sam.”

“Thanks, Bucky. Where have you been staying since you came back to the city?” asks Sam.

“In Steve’s apartment. But I have a feeling he won’t be coming back there, so I guess it's mine now.”

“When Bruce drops you off, I’ll come in with you for a while. It might be hard for you to go back to that empty apartment all alone.”

“Thanks, Birdy.” Bucky gives Sam a small smile.

Sam touches Bucky’s knee. “Hey let’s go back and join the others. You must be hungry.”

The two get up and walk back towards the barbecuing group.

________________________________________________________

Next Chapter: Sam Goes With Bucky to Steve's Apartment


	3. Sam Goes With Bucky to Steve's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes back to Steve's apartment for the first time since Steve decided to remain in the past with Peggy. Sam goes along for moral support.

Bruce’s large green SUV pulls up in front of an old brown brick apartment building in Brooklyn. Sam and Bucky step out at the curb.

Sam looks in and says to Bruce in the driver’s seat, “Hey Bruce, thanks for the ride. I’ll catch the subway home from here. See you at the meeting tomorrow.”

“Yeah, thanks Bruce”, says Bucky.

“You’re welcome guys. See you tomorrow”, says Bruce.

The men shut the doors and Bruce drives off. Bucky and Sam go into the foyer of the building and Bucky punches the door access code. A buzzer sounds, Bucky opens the door, and they walk in.

Bucky leads the way up the stairs, with Sam following close behind.

“I’m thinking of all the times I went up these stairs with Steve, or raced up looking forward to finding Steve waiting for me. Now that will never happen again."

Sam puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulders. “Yeah, I feel for you, man.”

Bucky pulls out a key, unlocks the door, and they go inside.

The apartment is filled with antique furniture. The wallpaper looks unchanged since the 1940s.

Sam walks around the room looking at the photographs and artwork. On the mantelpiece, on the tables, and on the walls are framed photographs of Bucky in various decades, of Bucky and Steve together, as well as some old black and white photos of Peggy Carter. There are also framed drawings that Steve had made of Bucky and of Peggy.

“Have you ever been here, Sam?”

“Yeah, I used to come over for Steve’s poker nights when you were in Wakanda. I remember all these photos of you, and those sketches of Steve’s.”

“I always had the feeling that you too were in love with Steve.”

Sam laughs heartily. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard you say. You couldn’t be more wrong about that.”

“You know, Sam, I’ve never been able to stay here with Steve for long. We had the past week together, but before that I was God knows where for five years with my mind a blank. Then before that I was in Wakanda having my Hydra programming removed. I had thought that now me and Steve could finally begin a life together.”

Bucky sits down in a dining chair, with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. He begins to cry softly.

Sam sits down next to Bucky and squeezes his shoulder.

“Hey Bucky, it’s gonna be O.K. Hang in there.”

Bucky wipes his eyes and sits up.

“Thanks, Sam.”

“Maybe things happen for a reason, Bucky.”

“That’s not very comforting right now.”

“Well, see what happens in the long run. You need some time to process Steve being gone.”

Bucky nods.

“Are you going to be O.K. until tomorrow’s meeting?” asks Sam.

“Yeah, Steve’s got Mortal Kombat. I’ll see if he’s got any good books to read. Also I’ve gotta go buy some clothes. I came from Wakanda last week with just what I’ve got on. I’ve been wearing Steve’s socks and underwear since then.” Bucky gives a small chuckle.

“Alright. I’ll get going now. Have a good evening, and you call me if you get depressed.”

“Sure thing, Birdy.”

The two men stand up. Sam gives Bucky a long hug. Sam walks out the door, and Bucky sits down, staring off into space with a glazed expression.

__________________________________________________________________

Next Chapter: Nick Fury Gives the Avengers Their New Assignments


	4. Nick Fury Meets With the Reconstituted Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury meets with the Avengers, giving them new assignments, and instructing them to begin group grief counseling sessions.

Bruce’s green SUV pulls up to the ruins of the New Avengers Facility at 10:01 am. A number of other cars are parked there, including Wanda’s red Tesla, Scott’s brown van, and several undercover military police vehicles.

Bruce, Bucky, and Sam get out of the SUV and walk towards the ruins. Nick Fury stands outside the building holding an orange tabby cat, addressing a dozen people. In front of him stand members of the Avengers. Beside him are Maria Hill, a professionally dressed Asian-American woman, and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents wearing guns in holsters. 

“I didn’t know that Fury has a cat”, Bucky whispers to Sam.

“Maybe you should get one also, Bucky”, Sam replies.

“Thanks for joining me here today”, Nick says to the group. “I know it’s not been long since our second battle with Thanos, and the return to existence of half the universe’s population. But we don’t have time to waste. Sources tell us that Kree spies have traveled here in the past few days. Specifically we think they’re in the U.S., trying to track down several of the Infinity Stones."

Bruce interjects: "Fury, I thought all the Stones were taken into the past by Steve. Doesn't that mean they no longer exist in our time?"

"When Tony used his gauntlet and the Stones to reverse Thanos' destruction, it created an alternate timeline where two sets of the Stones were existing simultaneously. Just like the older Steve was living simultaneously with the younger Steve. So far we've only located the Space Stone."

Nick sets the cat down. It walks around his legs, occasionally rubbing its face on his ankles.

“You’ve all been through a lot. We’ve lost people we’ve worked with and loved for many years. I’d like to begin by having a minute of silence in honor of two of our fallen comrades, Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark. They gave their lives so that so many others could live.”

All gathered lower their heads and close their eyes. Sounds of sniffling can be heard. Tears flow down the faces of Clint Barton and Peter Parker.

“I’d also like to express my deepest gratitude to two of our Avengers who have decided to retire, James “Rhodey” Rhodes, and Steve Rogers, our Captain America.”

Bucky wipes tears from his eyes.

“Construction crews are starting to rebuild the New Avengers Facility this afternoon. We have before us the reconstituted New Avengers: Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker, Doctor Stephen Strange, and Sam Wilson. In addition to being Falcon, Sam will also be our new Captain America.”

The crowd applauds.

“Scott Lang and Hope van Dyne make up our West Coast contingent.”

More applause.

“Not present today are our auxiliary members, Black Panther T’Challa in Wakanda; also Carol Danvers, Thor, and Peter Quill and his crew, all out in deep space.”

More applause.

Because you’ve all experienced so much personal loss in recent weeks, I am asking you to attend group grief therapy sessions, beginning tomorrow. They’ll be led by social worker Nola Ohi, who’s here today to meet you.”

The Asian-American woman gives a small wave and says “Hello” to the assembled Avengers.

Nick looks at Maria Hill. “Agent Hill and I will try to determine the location of the five missing Infinity Stones. Scott and Hope, your first mission will be to search for Kree spies on the West Coast.”

The two nod to Nick.

“Clint and Doctor Strange, you’re assigned to search for Kree in the Midwest and the Eastern Coast.”

The two nod.

Nick picks up the cat.

“Bruce and Peter, I’m entrusting you with care of Goose here.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Fury”, says Peter, “I hate to complain, and I’m honored to be part of your team, but I think I can handle more responsibility than looking after a cat.”

“This isn’t a cat”, says Nick.

“What do you mean?” asks Peter.

“Goose is a flerken. He’s concealing the Tesseract, which contains the Space Stone.”

“How can a cat conceal the Tesseract?” asks Peter.

Nick puts Goose on the ground. “Goose, show us the Tesseract.”

Suddenly squid-like tentacles erupt from the flerken’s mouth, and it vomits a blue glowing cube onto the ground.

“Holy cow!” says Peter.

Most of the assembled crowd gasp and look startled.

“Goose, hide the Tesseract again, please”, says Nick.

The tentacles again erupt from the flerken’s mouth, and it swallows the blue cube.

Nick picks up Goose again.

“You have to be careful with him. I wasn’t careful with him when we first met, and that’s how I lost my eye.” With his free hand, Nick points to his eyepatch. “But now we understand and respect each other.”

Nick hands Goose to Peter, who takes and holds him very tentatively. “Peter, if you respect the Goose, the Goose will respect you.” Peter continues to hold Goose with an apprehensive expression on his face.

“We know that the Mind Stone must exist, since Thano’s destruction was reversed and Steve returned the Stone to the past. But we don’t know where it is. We also think that with this stone, Vision can be restored with his memories intact.”

Wanda gives a happy smile.

“Wanda, Sam, and Bucky, your assignment is to track down the Mind Stone and Vision.”

The three smile and nod at Nick.

“You’re all to begin your assignments after your grief counseling session tomorrow. I’ll be contacting each team individually to fill you in on details of your assignments. Thank you as always for your service to our country and to our world.”

The crowd applauds Nick, who begins to walk around the group talking with individual Avengers.

Wanda walks up to Bucky and Sam and pulls them into a three-way hug.

“I’m so happy that we’re going to be working together to find Vision”, says Wanda.

They release the hug.

“Wow, Wanda, that felt a little tingly. Must be your red energy”, says Bucky.

Wanda smiles at the two. They walk around to greet and chat with the other Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. team members.

“I wish we didn’t have to do that group therapy thing tomorrow. I don’t really like talking about my feelings”, Bucky says to Sam.

“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, Bucky”, says Sam. “You might be surprised by what happens.”

________________________________________________________

Next Chapter: The Avengers Attend a Grief Support Group


	5. Avengers Grief Support Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Sam join the other Avengers for a grief counseling session with social worker Nola Ohi.

Bucky rushes into an old church in Lower Manhattan. He looks at a sign inside the door and goes into the Fellowship Hall.

A group of metal folding chairs is arranged in a circle. Social worker Nola Ohi sits at the head of the circle. Members of the Avengers team sit around the circle. One chair is empty, between Sam and Nola.

“Good morning, Mr. Barnes. I’m glad you could make it”, says Nola.

“Sorry I’m late. Got hung up on the subway”, mumbles Bucky.

Sam indicates that Bucky should sit in the chair next to him. Bucky walks over and sits down.

Nola continues: “As I was saying, we’re here to learn to deal with all the losses that you’ve been through. Let’s get started by going around the circle and saying who each of you has lost in your life that seems most significant. You’re all friends here, and it will help you feel supported to be open with each other about your feelings. By the way, feel free to call me Nola.”

Nola looks at Bruce, sitting to her left. “Will you begin, Mr. Banner?”

“Yes, ma’am. You know we’ve all had the same major losses. The worst for me of course are Tony and Nat. I loved them as friends, but some here were even closer to them.” Bruce glances at Peter and Clint. “That’s all I have to say, now.”

“O.K., thank you for your contribution, Mr. Banner. How about you, Mr. Parker?”

“I wish you’d just call me Peter. Mr. Parker sounds so formal.”

“Certainly, Peter.”

“You know, my parents died when I was a baby, so I didn’t know them. I was raised by my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. But then, my Uncle Ben was killed when I was 15. Ever since I met Mr. Stark, I felt like he was the father I never knew. I don’t think I’ll ever get over his death.” Tears well up in Peter’s eyes. “And sure, I’m also sad about Natasha and all the rest who died, even though I wasn’t as close to them.”

“Thank you for sharing, Peter. We’ll continue to talk through all these emotions. It’s good to not keep our feelings bottled up inside.”

Nola looks at Stephen. “Doctor Strange, how have you been affected by recent losses?”

“I really am not affected much by them.” 

Nola looks surprised.

Stephen continues: “I’ve taken so many journeys to the other dimensions, I know that Natasha, Tony, and all the rest are still alive, just living in another plane. I don’t need this support group for working through my own feelings, but I’m glad to be here to support the other members of our team.” Stephen looks around at his fellow Avengers with a reassuring, but slightly smug, expression.

“O.K., well thank you for your presence and support, Doctor. How about you, Mr. Barton?” Nola looks at Clint. 

“I’ve got a lot of sadness and a lot of guilt. I loved Natasha as much as I’ve ever loved anyone. I tried to jump off that cliff on Vormir so that I would be the one to die for the Soul Stone and not her. But I must not have tried hard enough since I’m the one sitting here alive today. She was the one to die, and I’ll regret that every day that I live.” Clint stops speaking for a minute with his head lowered.

“I had five years of grief after my wife Laura and our three beautiful kids were disintegrated by Thanos. Then I really went crazy for a while, killing criminals as a means of dealing with my grief. The only thing that snapped me out of that craziness was Nat coming to confront me in Japan. I think that’s all I want to say right now.”

Clint puts his head in his hands, with his elbows on his knees.

“I understand how you’re feeling, Mr. Barton. It’s good that you’re talking all this out”, says Nola. “How about you, Ms. Maximoff?”

“I’ve really suffered two big losses in my life, first my brother, Pietro, and then Vision. Some people may not understand my relationship with Vision, just like some may not understand a relationship between two men or two women.” Wanda glances quickly at Bucky. “People may ask how can a woman have a relationship with a robot? But Vision was much more than an android. He had the mind and soul of a human, Edwin Jarvis, facilitated not only by his operating system, but by the Mind Stone. Fury gave me hope that the Mind Stone can be found, and Vision restored. Sam and Bucky are going to help me with that.” Wanda smiles at the two.

“I’m glad you’re feeling hopeful, Ms. Maximoff”, says Nola. “How are you feeling, Mr. Wilson?”

“You know, I still haven’t gotten over the death of my buddy Riley in Afganistan. We were like this”, Sam holds up two fingers crossed around each other. “That was what spurred me to become a P.T.S.D. counselor for other soldiers. Sure I’m sorry about Natasha’s and Tony’s deaths, but I wasn’t as close with them as I was with Riley. I’m also missing Cap, even though he’s not dead.”

“Thank you Mr. Wilson. How about you, Mr. Barnes?” asks Nola.

Bucky begins to speak hesitantly. “I’m sure I’m the most messed up one here, for so many reasons, although Clint could probably give me a run for the money.” Bucky glances at Clint, who returns a steely gaze.

“I know that some of you may not have forgiven me for what I did when I was brainwashed by Hydra, including killing Tony’s parents. Believe me, I didn’t choose to do any of those things, and I would have resisted if I could. It’s like some part of me was watching what I was doing from a great distance, but with no power over what my body was doing.” Bucky shakes his head and looks down.

Sam puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, and say quietly: “Hey Buddy, we’re here for you. We’re on your side.”

Bucky continues: “I am sorry about Natasha and Tony. Tony and me, we had our differences, but I always felt a connection to Nat.” Bucky looks around the circle. “It’s hard for me to talk about all this. You know I grew up in the 1930s when things were so different. Society was more conservative, there were things we just didn’t talk about. Some of you know this and some of you don’t, but I’m gay.” Bucky looks around at his fellow Avengers to gauge their reactions. Peter and Bruce look surprised.

“The big love of my life was always Steve, even since we were kids together, even before he joined the Super Soldier program. He was always my rock, and if not for him I would have been dead long ago, many times over. He’s not dead now, but he can no longer be the support for me that he once was, and I feel adrift. When I saw him at the lake as an old man, I instantly knew he had chosen to spend his life with Peggy instead of with me. That really hurt.” Bucky wipes tears from his eyes.

“Sure he came back to let me know that he was O.K., and if I ever need something from him, I could call on him. But I know Steve wants me to live my own life now, without relying on him. I don’t know what I’m gonna do. Knowing Steve was there for me got me through the Hydra programming, and helped me cope with my guilt for all the destruction I caused.” Bucky breaks off talking, staring into the distance.

Nola says: “Thank you Mr. Barnes. I can see we’ve got a lot of issues to work through. I’d like for you to go around the circle now and each of you tell your friends that you’re on their side….”

Sam whispers to Bucky: “Hey Buddy, let’s you and me go get a coffee once we’re outta here. We’ll keep talking this out.”

Bucky nods at Sam.  
________________________________________________

Next Chapter: Bucky and Sam Get a Coffee


	6. Bucky and Sam Get a Coffee Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their grief counseling session, Bucky and Sam have a conversation over coffee.

Bucky and Sam leave the church together, walking down Broadway Street.

Sam says: “Hey, this Bean & Bean’s got great coffee.”

Bucky nods. They go inside and up to the counter.

“What’ll you have, Buck? I’m gettin’ this.”

“Thanks, Birdy, I’ll have a mocha.”

“With all that whipped cream on it?”

“For sure.”

Sam places their order and they sit down at a small table.

Bucky says: “I’m not sure that counselor helped me much.”

“Well, at least she got you talking about your feelings. That’s a start.”

“Yeah, I guess so. It does feel good to be more open about my relationship with Steve.”

The barista calls out their order. Sam gets the coffees and brings them back to the table.

Sam says to Bucky: “Do you remember when we first met?”

“I vaguely remember fighting you, and Steve and Nat, in D.C. But everything that happened to me when I was brainwashed seems like a dream, like when you wake up and you can barely remember what you were thinking about in your sleep.”

“You were trying to kill me, and I was trying to kill you just to keep myself alive. But at the same time I was thinking to myself: ‘That crazy dude sure is one sexy motherfucker!’” Sam laughs. “Cap made me promise to try to save you, even though I wanted to turn you in to S.H.I.E.L.D. to be sent to The Raft. I respected and trusted Steve too much to question him.”

“I’m sure glad you did, Sam.”

“I figured that Cap knew the real you, the you who was deep inside somewhere. He kept saying: ‘We gotta protect Bucky Barnes.’”

“I’m sitting with you here today ‘cause you helped me and Steve to escape. I can’t thank you enough, Sam.”

Sam gives Bucky a thoughtful look. “You know, I was always jealous of Cap’s devotion to you. I suspected that there was some kind of romantic love between you two, not just friendship. That’s how it was with Riley and me.”

Bucky gives Sam an appraising look. “You’re more savvy than I’d thought.”

“I really was surprised to see that Cap stayed behind with Peggy, instead of coming back to you. If you were my boyfriend, I would have raced back to you right after dropping off those Stones.”

Sam puts his hand on Bucky’s hand. His brown eyes gaze into Bucky’s blue eyes.

“I’ve always been a bit in love with you, Bucky, ever since I met the real you, the you underneath the brainwashed killing machine.”

“You hid it well, Sam. You know, I’ve always thought you were cute, and you’re nice and fun to be with.”

Bucky’s phone beeps. He looks at the message. “That’s Wanda, she’s gonna meet me this afternoon at the BARC animal shelter over in Brooklyn. She’s gonna help me pick out a cat. I’d better get going.”

“O.K., I’ll walk you to the subway, Bucky.”

The two walk out of the coffee shop, and head down the street to the subway entrance. 

Sam gives Bucky a deep and strong hug. He looks into Bucky’s eyes. “Hey Bucky, you take care of yourself, and pick out a nice cat that I’m gonna like also.”

“Sure thing, Birdy.”

“See you at that meeting with Wanda at your place tomorrow.”

“See you then.”

Bucky goes down the stairs to the subway. Sam remains a moment, watching with a fond expression as Bucky disappears from view.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Next Chapter: Wanda Meets With Bucky and Sam to Plan Their Mission


	7. Bucky, Sam, and Wanda Have a Mission Planning Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Wanda come over to Bucky's apartment to plan their mission to find Vision.

At 9:45 a.m. Bucky steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He begins to lather his face and shave at the sink. A minute later his front door intercom buzzes.

Bucky walk over to the living room wall and presses the button on the intercom. “Yes?” he asks.

“Hey Buckster, it’s me, Sam.”

“Come on up.” He pushes a button to unlock the front door.

Sam walks up the stairs and finds Bucky standing in the open doorway in his towel, still with a little shaving cream on his face.

“Hey Sam, I wasn’t expecting you this early.”

“I just wanted to have a few minutes alone with you before Wanda shows up.”

Sam puts his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and looks deeply into his eyes. “I was thinking about you all night.”

“Thanks, Sam, I’ve been thinking about you also, and about what you said yesterday.”

Sam turns slightly, with the result that Bucky ends up leaning against the frame of the open doorway. Bucky puts his hands on Sam’s hips. 

Sam puts one hand at the back of Bucky’s neck and moves closer to Bucky. Sam says: “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this.” Sam gives Bucky a long and deep kiss on the mouth. Bucky is hesitant at first, but then responds by kissing Sam with equal passion. 

A cat meows. Sam feels something brushing against his legs. He breaks from the kiss and looks down, seeing a white cat with gray ears rubbing its face on his ankles.

Sam reaches down to pick up the cat, which relaxes in his arms and begins purring. “Who’s this?”

“That’s Ms. Rambo. Wanda helped me pick her out.”

“What kind of name is that?”

“Just the right kind.”

“If you say so, Buckster.”

Just then footsteps are heard coming up the stairs. Sam and Bucky look toward the stairs and see Wanda walking up the stairs. She looks momentarily surprised to see Bucky and Sam standing so close together. 

“Hey guys. Sorry I didn’t buzz the door. One of your neighbors was going out when I walked up.”

Bucky says: “Good morning, Wanda. I’m gonna go get dressed.” He disappears into the bedroom.

Wanda reaches up to Sam’s face and brushes her fingers on his cheek, saying with a smile: “Looks like you missed a little shaving cream this morning.”

Sam says nothing, but looks embarrassed. He puts the cat down.

“I see you’ve met Ms. Rambo”, says Wanda.

“Yeah, she seems to be a sweetie”, responds Sam. “Have you ever been to Steve’s place before?”

“No, it’s my first time here.”

Wanda starts walking around the apartment, looking closely at the photos and artwork on the walls, and in frames on the tables and shelves. 

Bucky walks out of the bedroom barefoot, wearing jeans and a Queens of the Stone Age T-shirt.

Wanda says: “I love these photos and drawings of Steve’s. You’re in a lot of them, Bucky. I can see that Steve cared for you deeply.”

Bucky looks a little sad. He says: “Can I get you guys some coffee? I just made a pot.”

“Sure”, says Sam, “with milk.”

“Same”, says Wanda.

Bucky steps into the kitchen, pours three coffees, adds milk and brings them to set down on the dining table. The three sit down at the table.

“How’d you like that support group yesterday, Wanda?” asks Bucky.

“It was O.K., but I don’t think that counselor can help me get over Pietro’s death. I don’t think I’ll ever get over it. But it feels good to be talking out all the losses we’ve experienced.”

“I guess you’re right”, says Bucky.

“How about our mission to find Vision? Any idea where we should start?” ask Wanda.

“I think we should start with Pepper Potts”, says Sam. “I’ll give her a call today, and see if she can see us tomorrow. She may know something about how we can rebuild Vision’s hardware.”

“Sounds like a good starting place”, says Wanda.

“What should I do?” asks Bucky.

“You just sit tight and relax today, buddy”, says Sam. “We’ll all go out to Pepper’s tomorrow, and then our next steps will be clearer.”

The three chat for a few more minutes. Then Wanda asks Sam: “How’d you get here today, Sam?”

“I came on the subway.”

“I’m supposed to go talk with Fury to get some information about the Mind Stone. How about if you go with me, and then I’ll drop you home later?”

“Alright, sure thing.”

The three stand up.

Sam says: “Bucky, you’re gonna be O.K. on your own this afternoon?”

“Sure thing, Birdy.”

Wanda says: “I’ll pick you up tomorrow, and the three of us’ll go out to Pepper’s together.”

Sam says: “I’ll give you a call after I talk with Pepper and we set the time.”

The three exchange brief hugs, and Wanda and Sam leave the apartment.

Bucky sits down and starts looking at an album with old photos of him and Steve. Ms. Rambo hops up on the couch next to him and begins to purr.  
_________________________________________________________________

Next Chapter: Bucky, Sam and Wanda Visit Pepper Potts


	8. Bucky, Sam, and Wanda Visit Pepper Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes with Sam and Wanda to get information from Pepper Potts about Vision.

Bucky is waiting on the curb outside his apartment at 9:30 a.m.

Wanda’s red Tesla pulls up to the curb, with Sam sitting in the front seat.

Bucky gets into the back seat, and Wanda starts driving out of the city to Pepper’s lakeside cabin.

“How are you this morning, Bucky?” asks Wanda.

“I’m O.K. Good morning, you guys.”

“Morning, Buck”, says Sam.

Bucky looks at Sam sitting in front of him. _I’ve always thought that Sam was pretty cute. And he’s fun and makes me laugh. But I never thought he liked me physically. I never imagined being in a relationship with him, but maybe that would be nice. The kissing yesterday sure felt good. I can almost still taste him in my mouth. Man, I’m getting a little hard just thinking about that. I sure would like to –_

“BUCKY!” says Wanda loudly.

Startled, Bucky looks up and sees Wanda looking at him in the rearview mirror.

“I was asking you if you watched the Women’s World Cup Soccer game last night.”

“Sorry, I was thinking about something else”, mumbles Bucky. “Oh yeah, I did watch it. Good game!”

“Yeah, it was nice,” says Sam. “Good to see the U.S. acing it again. If they win the championship, that’ll be three in a row.”

The Avengers continue random conversations until they arrive at Pepper’s house.

Wanda parks and they get out of the car. Pepper and her daughter Morgan are sitting on the front porch.

“Hi Sam, Wanda”, calls out Pepper as they walk up. “Who’s that?” she asks, looking at Bucky.

“Hey Pepper”, says Sam. “You know Bucky Barnes.”

“I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Pepper, we’ve been introduced twice before”, says Bucky with an exasperated expression. “You don’t remember me?”

Pepper looks confused for a moment, then her face gets a concerned expression. “Morgan, go play in your room.”

“Yes, Mom”, says Morgan, who goes inside the house.

“Aren’t you the Winter Soldier -- the guy who killed Tony’s parents? Do you think I ever want to see you again?” asks Pepper.

“Pepper, you can’t blame Bucky for that”, says Sam. “Remember, he was brainwashed by Hydra at the time. He’s not responsible for what they made him do.”

“Well, brainwashed or not, I can’t forgive him.”

“Pepper, his mind has been totally deprogrammed by Shuri in Wakanda”, says Wanda. “We can trust him fully.”

“I’m not sure about that”, says Pepper. “You”, pointing at Bucky, “can wait outside while I talk with Sam and Wanda in the house.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, and goes over to lean against Wanda’s car. He pulls out his phone and starts looking at _the_life_of_bucky_barnes_ on Instagram.

Pepper leads Sam and Wanda into the house, and shuts the door. A few minutes later Sam and Wanda walk out of the house.

"Good news”, Wanda says. “Pepper told us that Tony had a back-up body for Vision in his lab at the New Avengers Facility. She said we can have it, if it survived the damage to the building.”

“We’ll go out there tomorrow and see if we can locate it”, says Sam.

“That’s awesome”, says Bucky. “But it seems a little too simple. We can’t just charge up his battery and bring Vision back to life, right?”

“No, he wouldn’t have his memories or his personality”, says Wanda. “For that we have to reintegrate the Mind Stone into his system.”

“Fury had an idea yesterday that the Mind Stone may be somewhere in Wakanda”, Sam says. “We’ll travel out there in a few days, after we’ve picked up the replacement body for Vision.”

“Great”, says Bucky, “I’m looking forward to seeing my friends there again.”

The three get in Wanda’s car and drive back to the city.

______________________________________

Next Chapter: Visit to Stark’s Lab


End file.
